The proposed program is intended to define biochemical/genetic markers for human prostatic acinar epithelial cells to aid in the identification of cells grown in tissue culture. It further is intended to test the primary culture system developed for prostatic TUR specimens for its practical usefulness in defining therapeutic sensitivities in the BPH or carcinoma of individual patients or for use as a prognostic tool.